Mom's Day
by Joyal
Summary: A Mother's Day tribute to Wilhelmina. R & R


**Mom's Day**

**

* * *

**

_ Everybody's gonna love today,_  
_ Gonna love today, gonna love today._  
_ Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today._  
_ Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to,_  
_ Love love me, love love me, love love._

* * *

Daniel woke up hearing the soft cries of his baby daughter. He looked to his right to find his beautiful wife still in deep sleep. He stood up carefully, lifting the covers off his body, then pulling them up to cover his wife. He walked to the baby crib which was just next to their bedroom, only a wall separating them from the nursery, they didn't bother putting a door between the two rooms.

Daniel smiled at sight in front of him. His daughter was stood up, her hands wrapped tightly on the edge of the crib to support her. Daniel walked over to her and lifted her up, the child squealed, and Daniel kissed her on the top of the head. "Sshh, mommy's still sleeping." he whispered and the child nodded, putting her index finger on her lips and smiling innocently.

Then he brought her to their bedroom, the child looked over to her sleeping mother, then to her dad. Daniel put her down on the carpeted floor and she sat there.

"Casey, stay here okay? And don't make too much noise, you got it?" he asked smiling. The girl nodded.

Daniel went out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later, he came back in the room, and found his daughter sat in the same spot where he left her.

"Flowers.." Casey said as she pointed at the flowers her father's carrying.

"Yes, and it's for mommy." Daniel replied, helping her get up, and when she did, he gave her one red rose, one that hasn't got any thorns of course, he doesn't want her daughter getting harmed.

"Wake mommy up and give that.." he said and kissed her on the cheek. Casey nodded as she was lifted up the bed by Daniel, who sat down on the bed too. She crawled up behind her mother, then sat down with her legs crossed, the rose still in her hand. Daniel watched and put down the bouquet of flower he was holding down on the side table nearest to his wife.

Casey looked at her mom, pulling away the hair on her face, she nudged her a few times. Daniel watched smiling. "She is a heavy sleeper."

Casey then made an attempt to turn her face to her, and then she saw her mom opening her eyes slowly with a yawn. "Goo' mornin' sunshine." the child said handing her the rose.

"Oh, baby this is sweet." she said sitting up and lifting the child up to sit on her lap. She then looked over to Daniel once she saw the bouquet of flowers next to her.

"I'm guessing your dad put you up to this?" she said looking down at her daughter.

"Nope." she pulled her tongue out.

"Morning Wil." Daniel said pulling her in for a kiss. She kissed him back and she took his hand in hers, with their fingers tangled together, Daniel wrapped his arms around her, but they still had their hands together.

"What's the special day?" she asked looking at him.

"For the best wife and mother in the world." he said. She pulled a confused face, "It's mother's day, you silly." he added.

Wilhelmina smiled as Daniel pulled her for a tight hug, leaving their daughter to watch them, she was clapping and laughing at the same time. "I love you, you know that right?" Daniel said.

"We've been married for 3 years Daniel, I'd be stupid not to know that since you say that to me everyday."

"And I think you're stupid for not saying it back." he pouted.

"I love you too." she said then lifted her brow, "Happy now?"

He cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her deeply. Wilhelmina held back a moan as she deepened the kiss.

"Daddy hungry!" they pulled away.

"Oh, look at that, looks like it's daddy's turn to cook today." Wilhelmina said biting her lips as if to feel sorry for Daniel. She then pulled Casey back on her lap and hugged her tightly.

"C'mon daddy make us some breakfast." Wilhelmina teased.

"Where's the poison kept again?"

"You wouldn't even dare, you love me too much Daniel." she said again. Daniel stood up from the bed and walked over to the door, opening it.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"A full American breakfast!" Wilhelmina said.

"I meant Casey, dear." he smirked.

"I want some muffins." the girl said grinning. Wilhelmina stroked her hair.

Before Daniel walked out, Wilhelmina shouted, "You're not getting any from me tonight."

"Fine, fine, A full fat American breakfast for my love." she heard him shout from the kitchen and she laughed. She pulled herself down on the bed, bringing her daughter with her.

"I wob you." Casey said to her with her little hands cupping Wilhelmina's cheeks, and then she leaned in to kiss her mom's nose.

**The End.**

**

* * *

Song lyrics from _Love Today by Mika_  
**


End file.
